The Collector
by PascalPanda
Summary: Gumi and the rest of the Vocaloid family are expecting an exciting new year as everyone prepares for something new, but that is not what they should be worrying about, the family is being collected, one by one, never to be seen again. Now Gumi seeks out to discover who is taking her family away from her and how she can protect her family from tragedy and pain.
1. Chapter 1

Gumi's POV

I take a bite of warm, sweet pancakes, the sugary syrup fills my mouth. The taste of pancakes is so heartwarming. I wipe my face on the serviette and take my plate up to the sink. I run some hot water and pour some soap in. As I do this I start to wonder what will happen as the new comes, what will come of it? I put my hands in the warm water filling the sink as I lower my plate into the warm soapy water. I think of what the new year will bring, Happiness? Love? Grief? These thoughts fill my head with concerns and worries. I am about to start the ninth grade this year and I am close to not looking forward to it. I grab the sponge and slowly wipe my plate clean from the remains of syrup and pancakes. My brothers and sisters surround the table, laughing, fighting a little, what a family normally does right? I take a moment to pause and think of my family, will I have to start taking more responsibility of them? My youngest siblings, twins, starting kindergarten this year, will I have to look out for them? "Are you okay Gumi?" My sister looks at me with a puzzled and confused look on her face. "Yeah, just thinking" I smile at her, she winks at me and walks back over to the table to grab her plate. My sister, Meiko, is graduating from university this week, she has been working hard and she really deserves a break.

I grab a small towel and wipe my plate dry, I take a look outside the window, I can see the clouds fill the clear blue sky. I finish wiping my plate and put it in the cupboard. Meiko walks over with her plate. "So squirt, looks like your in the ninth grade!"

"Yeah, was it hard for you?"

"Well I was a bit of a slacker in the ninth grade so don't take any advice from me, why don't you talk to Luka, she is starting the twelfth grade, go ask her how she went!"  
"Okay"

"Well, i'm off, I have exams so, bye everyone!"

The room fills with cheery goodbyes and good lucks, Meiko waves as she runs out the door. "Well, it's time we went too guys!"

"Wait Gumi! I need to get my textbooks!"

"Come on Miku I haven't got all day!"

My sister, Miku, is starting the 9th grade this year too so tension is high for her, she is always worrying and she is forgetful, not to mention clumsy. Still, she is sweet and thats why we get on so well. "Sissy! I can't tie my shoes!" cries a sweet blonde little boy. I turn to see one of my youngest siblings, Len. Len, age four, starting kindergarten with his sister Rin. "Oh come on Lenny!"

I crouch down and look into his sea blue eyes. "Your going to big school today!" I say with a big false grin. I look down to his shoes and tighten the laces. "I'm scared sissy, I don't want to go!" I look up to see his eyes grow watery. "Oh Lenny! Kindergarten is not so scary! It's an adventure! You and Rin are going to have so much fun!" He wipes his tears on his jacket sleeve and gives me a sugar sweet smile. I wrap my arms around him. "Sissy!"

"Yes?"

"Can you walk with Rin and me to school!"

"Sure! Miku and Luka will come too if you like!"

"Yay!"

Len runs off to get his bag hanging near the door and runs upstairs to find Rin, probably with my Mum. Mum always does the girl's hair for their first day of the year. I see Rin and Len running down the stairs, Rin runs over to me. "Sissy, Mummy put a bow in my hair! Isn't it pretty?" Mum has styled Rin's hair with a lovely white bow on the top of her head, she almost resembled a doll. "Oh Rin it's so lovely!" She grins at me and runs off to get her jacket from the door. They are so young with life, so cheery, so innocent. "Good luck today!" shouts a tall blue haired boy. "It's not that hard, show some sympathy for me i'm graduation university!"

"Is it hard? Kaito?"

"Nah, it's a bludge!"

Kaito, my older brother, is graduating with Meiko from University but he is always late. I am surprised he made it to university. "I am not there to bludge though! I want to do well!"

He smirks at me and heads out the door "Bye all!" Good lucks and farewells filled the room. I hope all goes well for him, even if he is a slacker.

"We should get going too guys!"

"Hold on i'll gather everyone!" Shouts Luka from upstairs. Luka is my older sister, she is in the twelfth grade and is getting ready for her big exams coming up. Luka is very nurturing but she can be quite bossy, but still I love her. "Guys hurry! You will be late for your first day!" yells my Mum, Sanae. Sanae is my mother, sweet and generous, she works from home as a manager for a spa company. I don't know, Mum has always loved the whole beauty thing. Rin, Len and Miku come running down the stairs getting their bags and lunch. Luka walks down with something in her hands. "Forget something?"

"Ah! My jacket! Oh thank you Luka! Thank you thank you!" It's the first day and already Miku has forgotten something. luka opens the door and out we all go, mum wishes all of us a good day and we say our goodbyes. We don't live that far from school so we walk to and from school. "Okay guys is everyone here? Gumi?"

"Yeah i'm here!"

"Miku, are you here?"

"Yes! Heeere!"

"Rin, Len, you guys here?"

"Yes sissy!"

"Alright, we'll walk the easy route today!"

I hop down the stairs and walk on ahead, I start thinking about Luka, what will happen when she isn't there for us, we have to walk on our own? Or will she still come with us?

"Gumi you look so distracted today! Are you feeling alright?"

"Oh Luka! Yeah I am just wondering what the year will bring!"

"Well okay then! It's not that hard, when you get to my position, it will be, but I wouldn't worry about year twelve for a long time!"

"Thanks Luka!"

"Aw it's okay! Look forward to it!"

We approach the kindergarten where Rin and Len will be going to! I can see them starting to cry a little. Their sky eyes look up at me, I can't help but tear up too. "You guys are going to big school!"

"I'm scared sissy!"

"You guys will be fine!" I straighten Rin's bow and put Len's hat on. They give us a smile and run off into the playground smiling and laughing, such innocence. "We need to go now guys!"

"Miku's right, let's go!" Shouts Luka with enthusiasm, where does she get it? We start walking around the corner when I stop to see a little girl with short black pigtails wearing a red dress and a red leather backpack, she wasn't wearing their uniform, I wonder why. She stares at me, looks at me, I get a sudden shiver. She just stares at me like a piece of meat, I have never seen such behavior from a little girl before. "Let's go Gumi!"

"R-right" I walk on ahead, I notice her still staring at me, until I go around the corner, what a strange child. We approach the school and we all look up. "Well, let's go on in!" We all link arms and walk in, I brace myself for what is to come for the new year, i'm excited.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Meiko's POV**

"Thats it for today guys, your results are on my desk, line up and I will give you the exam papers back! Remember, nobody will be able to take the test again, anyone absent, cannot take the test either! Come up now if you are willing to see how you went!"

The whole class starts running up to the desk, Almost everyone wants to get their score sheets back, it's human nature. I wait at the back of the line with Kaito.

"Geez, why is this so important?" Says Kaito with a carefree tone in his voice.

"Well it does affect our future Kaito, you need to focus more!"

"Alright I get it, big future planned! Have you even made up your mind yet?"

"Yes actually, I want to become a Kindergarten Teacher, that way I will be close with Rin and Len!"

"Yeah I get it.."

"Well what do you have planned?"

"Hmph, probably a Musician, or maybe a Music teacher.."

"It's not the matter of probably, make up your mind!"

"I'll let fate decide.."

"Whats with that attitude?"

It finally comes down to my score sheet, I look on my paper to find an amazing result, I ended up getting 78 out of 80. "Holy crap, thats an awesome mark!"

"Thanks! Whats yours?"

"I got 73! Better than I thought!"

"Good job, my tutoring helped did it not?"

"Shut up, it was a combined effort!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really..."

I laugh a little, he smirks at me and before we know it we are cracking up. "Whatever let's just go I want to be home when the Twins get back!" We head out the classroom door and proceed down the hallway. "You think we could go with our friends on a Gap year?"

"That would be fun! I'll invite Lily! She's just finished her Uni course!"

"Awesome! She can bring her new boyfriend!" Kaito says with complete sarcasm.

"You mean our brother? Seriously Kaito, be happy for him!"

"Yeah but we never see him anymore, he is always cooped up in his apartment with Lily!"

"Well it just so happens he is in love!"

"Your a girl, you wouldn't understand a guy's perspective!"

"Ha! I have had a boyfriend before so I know what it's like!"

"You did?"

"What am I really that ugly to you?"

"Maybe..."

"You bastard!" We laugh and walk out the doors, making our way to the car. "Let's just hope he doesn't make any mistakes with her..." Kaito says, he seem serious this time.

"Mistakes?"

"You know, let's hope she doesn't end up, well..."

"I doubt it, it won't happen, I know it won't, besides they aren't that stupid right?"

"Hope not.." I unlock the car and open the door. I place my books gently on the floor of the car, Kaito jumps in and starts the car. "Let's go they should be home soon!"

"Alright!" I jump in and put my seatbelt on, we were off. We aren't far from home so we should be home on time. "Let's hope they haven't come home with some disease"

"Ha ha, probably just some cuts and bruises!"

"Possibly, but who knows I mean, it's kindergarten, they could come home with nits!"

We drive up the driveway and into the garage. The car stops and I unbuckle my seatbelt. "I just hope we don't have to listen to Luka rant about the twelfth grade..."

"Why is that?"

"Bad memories?"

"Oh Kaito, your just pissed because you and Haku went all the-"

"SHUT UP!"

I laugh and hop out of the car, I grab my books from the floor and head inside, Kaito just sits around in the car, he seems upset. "Kaito, are you coming?"

"Yeah, i'll be in soon..." I think it might have gotten to him. I open the door to find my Mum smiling at me, she gives me a warm hug and kisses me on the cheek. "Hey Mum, are you okay?"

"Sweetie I am so proud!"

"Why are you proud?"

"Because! I heard you got good marks!"

"Who told you?"

"Kaito..."

"Of course"

"So what exactly did you get?"

"I got 78 out of 80!"

"Oh my Goodness! Sweetie you deserve a treat!"

"What am I a dog?"

"I am going to buy you something special, how about a new phone?"

"Mum thanks so much!"

"I am buying your brother a 3DS because he has been talking about it for weeks now.."

"Why does he want that thing?"

"Oh he wants the new game or something..."

"Hm, I see, oh well I get a new phone hooray!"

I hear a door open and a dozen voices yell out "I'm home" and "Were back". I can see the twins running up to me with happy smiles, they seemed excited. "How was your first day?"

"It was so much fun, me and Rin played with everyone!"

"So are you two popular?"

"We have lots of friends!"

"Oh thats great! How about you Gumi? You and Miku have a good day?"

"Yes! We hung out with Piko and Teto at lunch today!"

"Great! How was classes?"

"Math was so hard!" Miku said with an exhausted tone.

"Did you get homework Miku?"

"Can you do it for me Meiko?"

"I can help you, please don't be like Kaito..."

"Alright I will, maybe Gumi can help!"

"I have heaps and I finished math in class, so sorry!"

"Awh!" Gumi laughs and Miku playfully hits her, it's a funny sight to be honest.

_A couple of hours later_

"And in the end, the value of x should equal 25!"

"Ah! Done! Oh Meiko thank you thank you!" Miku sighed in relief.

"Was nothing! Alright get organized for dinner now!"

I rush downstairs to help Mum prepare dinner, we are having chicken tonight, my favorite. I run down to the kitchen and race to the cupboard. "Meiko can you gather some plates and put them on the table?"

"Sure Mum!"

"Oh and after that can you go get some milk and bread from the shops?"

"Sure, just let me get organized!"

I take out some rose printed plates and spread them around the dinner table. I place them in everyone's places, we all have seats that we always sit at, just to avoid argument. "Be back before nine okay?" I nod and grab my coat from the coat hanger. Suddenly someone comes up from behind me and hugs my legs. "Come back home sissy!"

I look down to see little Rin looking up at me with those eyes of hers. I smile and pick her up. "I will always be here for you okay?" She nods and hugs me, I put her down and walk out the door. Before I close it I see her waving at me, I hate leaving without taking her with me. I decide to walk to the stores instead of driving, it's not that far away anyway.

_Moments Later_

After getting the groceries I start walking home from the store, it's getting cold out so I think I will take the short way. I go down the footpath, when a white cat crosses my eye. It looks lost so I go to see if it's hungry. It growls at me and starts running away. I feel bad leaving it so I walk down the footpath leading to the woods near the school. The cat runs into the fence guarding the trees. I just decide to start walking ahead, until, I am hit behind the head, I can't see anymore.

**_There is a strange static sound._**

**_Beep!_**

"Ah!" I screech, heavily breathing, I wake up to the trees looking down on me, it's like I have just had a nightmare, or am I having one? I haven't a clue as to where I am, probably in the woods, is this some sort of dream? Did I fall and wake up in the woods? I bring myself to my feet and walk ahead. This is strange, how did I get in here? I don't remember seeing anything, but I do remember my face being covered, by a hand? Surely someone must have seen it and is trying to find me. I can see a sign in the distance, it says, 8. 8? I try to read the other word printed on the piece of wood, I stare at it until I figure out what it says. '8 pages'. What does that mean? I can see a torch hanging off it, great! I can find a way out of here! I turn the torch on, it's as if it's brand new, does this belong to someone? I shine my torch into the distance, I can see a piece of paper, I run to see if it's a clue, maybe it's a piece of a map! I take it off the tree, it says, 'Always watches, no eyes'. No eyes? Always watches? What is this? Suddenly I see something in the distance, it resembles a man. "Oh thank goodness I am not alone! How do I get out of here? Do you know?" He says nothing, he just approaches me slowly "Do you speak english? Are you lost too?" He just walks to me, slowly. "Sir?" I start hearing a static sound, thinking it was something behind me I start running away, it hits me, I have been kidnapped. I run, as fast as my legs can take me, I can't breathe. I see another note, I take it off the tree, it's a drawing. Of a man, in the woods, it looks just like that man. I take it and start running, I can see another in the distance, it says. "No, No, No" over and over. It's a detailed picture of that exact man.

**Normal POV**

Meiko just keeps running in the lost woods, hopelessly running for her dear and young life. The man follows, he doesn't leave her, she trips over a log and starts to shiver. She looks up at the sky, the moon shines down on her fare skin. She looks down to see her fate, her face, she screams her last words able to escape her mouth "I'm sorry I didn't make it home Rin!"

**_The static returns, for the last time, the life escapes her eyes._**

_The next morning_

The family has waited all night for her to return, it's a new day and everyone is worried. Where did Meiko go? Suddenly, there is a knock at the door. A brown haired woman opens the door, her hand is shaking, two men in uniform hand her, the bread and milk she never received. The woman, Sanae, knows what as happened, there is a piece of paper stuck to the bread, it's stained in freshly spilt blood, with a circle with an x through it, she knows what this means. The target was terminated. The woman collapses to the ground and breaks out crying, tears escape her eyes as she realizes, Meiko is dead.

_Well guys there you have it, how did I go? Did I write it well?_

_Please tell me if I need to write it better!_

_This is my first horror so please, feedback is important!_

_I will listen to all feedback!_

_Thanks for reading! :D_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Gumiʼs POV**

It has been a month since the disappearance of Meiko; she has been gone for so long. I canʼt believe she was taken, murdered. This world is just too cruel, the death of my sister hasnʼt just affected me, but my whole family, especially Kaito. Kaito has become addicted to marijuana and alcohol. In fact, Kaito has been in depression for so long I canʼt tell if he is doing drugs or being serious. Meiko was loved, more than life itself. Mum has been in a dark depression; she never leaves her room anymore. As for Luka? She cries everyday, with Miku and I. The twins? Rin and Len still don't know why Meiko isn't coming home anymore, so they just sit at the door, waiting. They think she left for a little while, I don't know why they even bother if it's been a month. The Police haven't found any evidence, but they are still going to investigate, this is worse than the time my Dad left home, divorce. Life was better with Meiko, I canʼt walk past her room without crying. I guess its time to move on though, no point in staying this way for the rest of our lives, I just hope nobody else is hurt. I am sitting in my room doing homework, nothing major just a few math questions. I get stuck on one though, I can't do Algebra very well and I am not getting any better with all the stress on my shoulders. I decide to get up and ask Kaito for help, he did well in his exams.

I haven't been past Kaito's room in a long time, I never bother, he is always in there just watching inappropriate stuff and punching holes in the walls. "Kaito! I need some help with my homework!" He doesn't answer me so I just let myself in. "I need help Kai-" I look at him, lying on his bed with razor blades next to him, is he cutting? "Kaito why are you-"

"What do you want Gumi?"

"I need help, you know, with my homework!"

"Go away or I swear to God I will come over there and slap you!"

"Kaito! I just need some help with my-"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE YOU STUPID UGLY BITCH!"

He looks at me with a deranged look in his eye, as if he wants to hurt me. I look at him, what has he become now? What is he doing with his life? I walk up to him slowly, proceeding with caution of course. "Kaito, don't be so mean to me…"

"Just get out of here, you don't understand what this is like for me!"

"WHAT DON'T I UNDERSTAND? I AM YOUR SISTER KAITO! AND IT JUST SO HAPPENS I KNEW MEIKO TOO! BEFORE YOU START ACTING LIKE A JERK YOU BETTER CONSIDER THE FACT THAT I LOVED HER TOO! IT'S NOT ALL ABOUT YOU!"

"THIS ISN'T ABOUT ME!"

"Then don't act like it!"

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS LIKE? I HAVE BEEN IN HERE DEALING WITH ALL THIS SHIT AND NOBODY WOULD EVER WALK PAST MY ROOM AND ASK ME HOW I WAS!"

"YOU MADE THAT MISTAKE ON YOUR OWN! YOU SMOKE, YOU DRINK, YOU HAVE SEX WITH MULTIPLE WOMEN! KAITO IF YOU KEEP THIS UP YOU WILL DIE!"

"Maybe that's what I want, maybe that's why I am doing all of this…"

Kaito looks at me with a look of determination, I know what he wants now, he wants to die because of all this. He looks at me in the eye and he leans forward.

"Gumi, you don't understand what it's like to feel like this, I don't just feel depression, I feel like dying!" His eyes grow teary and he looks at the photos of our family on his wall. I walk over to him and put my hand on his shoulder, he looks up at me and starts to cry. "I am here for you Kaito, don't cry like this! I can help you, just ask me!"

"I can't do this, I want to die, NOW!"

"Don't cry! Don't cry anymore! I am here for you, I can help you start again!"

"I don't need help-"

"Then what do you need?"

"I need someone to be here for me, because nobody is anymore…"

I kneel down wrap my arms around his shaking body. I have never felt this kind of sadness before, all he wanted was someone to talk to but nobody would, nobody listened to him. Homework wasn't important anymore; I had to help Kaito now. He breaks down and sobs in my arms, never, have I seen a man cry like this. "What's wrong with me Gumi?"

"Nothing is wrong with you! This isn't normal, but you aren't insane or anything!"

"Gumi…"

"Yeah Kaito?"

"Do you still want help with your homework?"

I giggled a little, that's the Kaito I know. He smirked a little and got off the bed. A few hours passed and Kaito seemed better than before, he was still a little bit distracted but he was able to help me, I just hope he isn't going to do any drugs. "Do you guys want something to eat?" Luka called from across the hall, Luka cooks now because of Mum's, depression.

"Yes please I am starved!"

"No thanks, I am going somewhere tonight…"

"Kaito! Don't go doing anything stupid! We need you to-"

"I know, be the man of the house…"

"Please be safe tonight, don't pick up any chicks either!"

"I won't, I am going out with Neru tonight…"

"Good, we can trust her at least…"

"We have been dating for a week, we won't do anything stupid I can assure you…"

"Please come home in one piece! If anything happens, run straight home-"

"Gumi! I can take care of myself don't panic!"

"I know it's just, I want you to be okay!"

"I'll be fine, besides, you have, oh what's his name again? Piiiko?"

"Sh-shut up it's n-not like th-that!"

"I knew it! So when are you going to tell him little Gumi?"

"Stop it Kaito?"

"Fine, I'm going! See you later!"

"Bye!"

**Kaito's POV**

I race down the stairs to grab my coat and wallet, I have to buy Neru drinks because if I don't I will owe her more than last time. I look to see Rin and Len at the door, waitig for, Meiko. "Onii Chan!"

"Yes, Len?"

"Will sissy come back soon? We want to play with her again!"

"I-I'm sorry guys, not today, maybe you will see her again another day…"

"Okay! I can't wait to tell her what we did at school today!"

"What did you guys do?"

"We made sissy a card! It says 'come home soon, we love you!'"

My eyes grow a little watery, I didn't want to keep this from them any longer, but if I didn't they would grow cold against the world. I didn't want to ruin their innocence, so I just smiled a little. They smiled back and ran upstairs. I grabbed my car keys and raced outside, I didn't say goodbye to Miku but I'm sure she'll understand. I usually say bye to her before leaving so that way she knows I'll be safe, but I just couldn't wait, I had to see Neru. I jumped into the cab that was parked outside my house. "Tako bar please!"

"Sure! Off we go then!"

I look at Miku's bedroom window; she's just sitting at her desk, probably reading or something. I finally get to the bar in time, I see a girl with long blonde hair in a nice blue dress waiting for me, and she looks at me with her honey eyes and waves excitedly at me. I walk over to her, feeling a little nervous, as this is my first real date in a while. "Hello Neru, you look cute!"

"Thank you Kaito! It's good to see you how have you been, after, you know…"

"Oh, it's okay I guess, still getting through it, Mum's not much better…"

"I do hope you and your family feel better soon!"

"Thank you that's very nice of you!"

"Shall we go in? Some of the guys are here too, Haku came as well!"

"Well we better go in then!"

I guide her through the doors and I look over to the bar to see my friends waving at me to join them. Before I was just about to walk however, Neru stops me for a second. "If you want, we can go to my place afterwards, you said you wanted to see my house after renovating it remember?"

"Oh yeah, sure, but let's drink first!"

I go over to the table to meet Gakupo, Mikuo, Lily and Haku, they all look drunk, they have obviously they have been here longer than I have. We sit and have a few drinks, catch up on each other's lives and Neru and I had a pretty good time, we joked and laughed, it was the best I had ever felt in a while. I start noticing Neru almost falling asleep so I walk over to her seat. "Do you want me to drive us home?"

"You had to much to drink, you can't drive me home!"

"Then we can walk home!"

"What about your car?"

"I'll come back for it later, I don't want you to go home alone…"

"Thank you, okay let's go home, I guess…"

I help her out of her seat and we say goodbye to everyone. Haku gives Neru and I a hug saying, "Be careful!" I take her words of caution, anything could happen. We leave the bar and Neru and I walk down the footpath with Neru close to me. She is like a cat; she will stay with me all the time. We start to talk about some of the things that have been going on, she still doesn't know about my addiction. "So are you excited to see my house?"

"Yeah, should be good!"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little tired…"

"Kaito, I need to be honest with you…"

"Yes?"

"I don't want to take things slow anymore…"

I pause for a moment, I don't say anything just in case it's the wrong thing to say, she whispers into my ear and says the words I wasn't expecting to hear.

"I want to show you what I'm hiding under these clothes…"

I could feel my hair sticking up on my neck I was so shocked. I looked down at her to she was blushing bright red. I leaned forward and kissed her on those pink lips of hers. I went back a bit to give her some space. But she just came onto me like a cat. She was passionately kissing me in the moonlight. I pushed her against the fence near the woods; these were the woods Meiko went missing. My tongue collided with hers and she giggled a little in excitement. I could tell what she wanted, I told her to turn around; I had actually found a condom in my pocket. I turned back around to find that she wasn't there. I panic a little bit, I shout her name but there was no answer. I could feel something cold touch my face, I was being dragged back and I tried to scream, but it was too late for that, I looked up to see the moonlight, hoping it wasn't the last time I would see it.

**_There is a strange static sound._**

**_Beep!_**

I awaken in a strange place, is this some sort of trick? I look around to find myself in the woods, which is strange; this looks like the woods Meiko was found at. Then it hits me, I am going to die here. Just like her. I look to my left to see a sign that says "Collect 8 Pages", it looked as if it was painted freshly, and the paint was dripping off the sign. I walked towards the sign to see a photograph of Meiko with a red cross drawn on her face. I know what's happening here, this is where we have all come to die, but who is doing this to us? I see a torch hanging off the sign, it's covered in bloodstains, and I turn it on to find it was replaced with fresh batteries. I start walking, maybe if I find these pages I will find a way out of here, no, that's ridiculous… I find one page; it says, "Leave me alone". I am not here to bother you whoever you are! Suddenly I see someone in the distance, I call out to him, but he doesn't answer. He gets closer to me, I can hear screams, and they seem to sound like, Meiko. I make a run for it, maybe, that was her! I run to the direction where I can hear the screams, I see a page, it says "no, no, no, no". I can see a blood stain on it. I look up at the sky; I can see the moon again.

**Normal POV**

Kaito just looks up at the sky hopelessly, waiting for something good to happen. Suddenly, a body falls from the tree, it's hanging by a piece of rope, it's Neru. She dangles in the sky, suddenly, the man comes back, and he stands behind Kaito. Kaito jumps and runs forward, away from the man. Kaito runs into the fence and falls down before he can escape, the man is getting closer. Kaito's foot is stuck in the fence and he can't escape. He looks up at the moon and screams his last words.

"IF YOU CAN HERE ME MIKU! I'M SORRY I DIDN'T SAY GOODBYE!"

**_The static returns, for the last time, the life escapes his eyes._**

_The next morning_

The police come back again this time. Luka races to the door hoping they know more about Meiko. But they stand alone, with a blue scarf. The scarf Kaito was wearing. Luka drops to the floor and starts to cry. The twins see their brother's scarf and start to cry too, they know where Meiko and Kaito went now. Luka screams at the policemen, denying he's gone. But there is nothing she can do, because Kaito is dead.

_This was a very long chapter! Sorry guys it took so long!_

_So what did you think? Was it any good?_

_Let me know please! I changed the category because this won't be about Slender…_

_Just a Murder Fan Fiction…_

_I thought that maybe when you die you hear a static sound, kind of works, they ARE Vocaloids! :3_

_Thank you for reading! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Gumi's POV**

I stand in his room and lay some beautiful blue roses on his bed. I look down on the bed as I start to tear up a little. Kaito was only just starting to get better, and then he died. The police had found Meiko's and Kaito's bodies somewhere near the kindergarten school where Rin and Len go. Thank goodness none of the children found them. Everyone is starting to fall deep into the depths of depression. I think we have lost our balances as a family. I don't know when things will get better; they might not get any better. Rin and Len are okay, but they cry sometimes because they miss their big brother and big sister. Len has grown cold too, he doesn't like seeing pictures of Kaito and he wants Kaito and Meiko to be forgotten because he hates crying over them. Rin tries to make him feel better but it doesn't help much. Luka won't eat as much and she spends a lot of time in her room. She can't bare this any longer. Miku and I are starting to miss a lot of school just so we can look after everyone at home. Miku cries a lot with me, but we are getting through it a lot better then anyone. She sleeps in my room now that all of this is happening. She is afraid the murderer will come out and kill her, I hate seeing her like that, plus it's annoying with her sleeping in my room now.

It's now my role to take care of the twins as Luka is trying to help my mother. Mother is worse, she screams, she throws tantrums; she can't walk anymore from being in bed sulking. Luka even went in there to snap her out of it, it was quite violent. Luka and Mum fight all the time now, I can't do anything to help because I am worthless to them, not that I want to get involved anyway. Luka spends her time trying to feed Mum but nothing really goes her way.

Miku and I are setting the table right now actually. We have been doing house chores all day, it's Sunday and we have to get the twins ready for tomorrow.

"Miku, how are you, after all this?"

"I guess it's okay, but I do miss Kaito and Meiko"

Her voice cracks a little bit, I can tell she still can't handle it, but she doesn't cut or cry as much as Luka so I am just glad she is okay. I miss the days where everyone was alive, happy, not like it is now.

"We'll be okay, at least I have you to talk to Gumi!"

"Yeah, if it wasn't for you I would feel alone too…"

We finish up and call everyone down for dinner, Rin skips down the stairs like nothing has happened, but I do notice Len. He walks very slowly down the stairs, he's very upset and he doesn't know as much as Rin does. Rin knows why Meiko and Kaito died. Len doesn't think they actually died. Rin is very understanding for her age and I can trust her to make the right choices. When I told Rin she cried, but she told me they were safe in Heaven, she's a very sweet little girl. Len finally comes down stairs and sits where Kaito once sat. He just sat there, staring at the table's top. I look at him; he's just sitting there like a still statue. He looks up at me and says.

"Kaito and Meiko are dead, but I don't care anymore"

I was shocked, so was Miku. We have never heard him say anything like that before, never. We didn't even know he knew that they were dead, we only told Rin! He picked up his fork and fiddled around with it at the table like nothing happened.

Miku was getting pissed off I could tell.

"What do you mean Len?"

"So what? They're dead, time to forget about them now-"

"What's with you Len? That is the rudest thing to say! you are too young to talk big like that!"

"Big sissy Miku, I thought you hated Kaito, why do you like him now?"

"I DIDN'T HATE HIM! I WAS ANGRY THAT HE WASN'T TALKING TO US!"

"Okay! I'm sorry big sissy Mi-"

"IF YOU EVER SAY SHIT LIKE THAT AGAIN I WILL DROWN YOU IN THE BATHTUB! YOU GOT IT?

Len starts to cry as loud as he could. Suddenly we saw a face we hadn't seen in a while, Mum's. She came down stairs and picked Len up and she said to Miku.

"He might have grown cold on us all, but he still has a heart! AND DON'T SWEAR IN THIS HOUSE!"

She took Len upstairs to Luka, who ran him a hot bath. Miku was silent and she never spoke a word. Mum came down to make us dinner instead of Luka this time. Mum was looking terrible, like she was going to die actually. I asked her what was wrong over and over again, but there was no answer. She gave us pasta tonight, something we haven't had in a while. Mum sat with us too.

"Your brother is having a baby with his wife soon…"

"That's fantastic!" I was very excited. I haven't seen Gakupo in a while. Gakupo is our eldest brother; he is around 27 years old. Mum had him as a very young teenager. His wife's name is Lily; she is a very good friend of ours.

"Lily will be coming to stay with us while Gakupo is away on a business trip" She said with a sigh.

"That's very good news! I'm so excited!" Miku burst out with joy, she idolizes Lily.

"The twins will be picked up by Lily tomorrow so don't hesitate to stay at school a bit longer, I will get back on my feet, no need to worry anymore" She was starting to tear up a little, you could tell she was pretty full on about the situation at hand.

"Thanks Mum! I am so excited to go back to school and see everyone!"

"Good, I was hoping to hear that answer, it pains me to see you at home and not at school"

She looked at us with a sad look in her eye. You could tell she wasn't with the program, she was so out of sorts. I miss seeing Mum walking around the house like she used to. She was alive and well, she would dress up with Rin too, it was hilarious. But now she forgets we are here, but maybe she will start to get better, I wonder why she did get out of bed though. When Len cries like that she doesn't get out of bed, as I thought about it more I realized that this was a very odd occasion. Rin tugged on my shirt, I turned around and she smiled at me.

"I want to talk to you sissy!"

I nodded and went with her, she walked to the hallway and stopped at the picture of Kaito and Meiko. She looked up at me and pointed to the picture of Kaito.

"Mummy got worse when Kaito left us, I was sad too..."

"But we are okay now Rin, I will protect you!"

"I know! But what about Mummy?"

"Mum is fine Rin, don't worry!"

"Sissy, Mummy is always sad now, why doesn't she play with me anymore?"

Her little confused face looks up at me and waits for an answer. I can't tell her why Mum is upset, because if I do then I will most likely get in trouble by Luka. I cannot bare this anymore to be quite honest. Mum is supposed to help her children in a time of need, she is ignoring us and hoping we will be fine on our own. I lean down and whisper in Rin's ear.

"Mummy is sad, but it's okay, because she will get better, I will make her better..."

"Sissy, what are you going to do?"

"What I do best, help my family!"

I run for the kitchen holding Rin's hand and I walk over to my Mum and I look her dead in the eye. She looks at me like she has done nothing wrong. I clear my throat and prepare myself for this one.

"What do you see here Mum?"

"I see my daughters..."

"Oh good you remember us!"

"Honey what's wrong?"

"Gee Mum, I wonder!"

"Okay what's this about Gumi?"

"You have ignored us for God knows how long now, expecting us to manage perfectly, you see this little girl here? Do you see her? What is she to you? She is only five and you have already forgotten about her!"

"Gumi, it's not like that-"

"THEN WHAT IS IT?! WHAT IS SHE TO YOU? SHE IS YOUR DAUGHTER! IT'S A SHAME YOU DON'T REMEMBER WHAT TO DO FOR HER! SHE IS WORRIED ABOUT YOUR HEALTH AND MENTAL STABILITY AND SHE'S ONLY FIVE! STOP THIS DEPRESSION BUISNESS AND WAKE UP TO SEE YOUR DAUGHTERS ARE SUFFERING! STOP THIS AND LOOK AT HER! LOOK AT HER!"

She looks at me like I am deranged, I never have a fit like this, but Rin is worried about Mum, that's all I need to tell her that she needs to stop this bullshit. she is only five years old for God's sake! Rin looks up at my Mum with a sad little look on her face, my Mum just stares at her. Miku, still sitting at the table, has her jaw dropped down to the ground, she is so confused and shocked that she can't think straight.

Mum's eyes start tearing up and she kneels down and looks Rin in the eye and tells her.

"I will never hurt you like that again sweetie, I will change for you, for my family"

Rin's sad little face turns into a smile and she runs back to the table next to Miku, I'm glad she's feeling better at least. Mum then turns to me and her eyes grow watery.

"I hope to never have to watch you suffer like this again, you mean the world to me sweetie!"

I nod and walk back to my seat, Mum presents us with teriyaki chicken, it smells very good, I miss her cooking, I am sick of take-away. We eat at the table like never before, we are actually laughing and smiling at each other. Mum didn't crack a smile though, but Rin looked up at her and looked a little sad. So Mum did the one thing that we did not expect her to do after her depression state, she smiled at Rin, and for the first time I had faith in Mum again.

**Luka's POV**

I am sitting at the side of the bathtub with Len, we were talking about his behavior and how strange he has been acting. Len is still crying a little after it's been half an hour.

"Sissy, I am ready to get out now, I'm hungry!"

"Alright, I'll get you a towel!"

I reach to the towel rack to get Len's yellow towel, but he notices something on my arm.

"Here you go Len!"

"Sissy!"

"What is it?"

"Why are there cuts on your arms?"

I look to my wrists and then I realised, I forgot to cover my cuts up again.

_So this chapter was very depressing wasn't it? XD_

_So I used this as an example of how the characters will change over the story..._

_Rin and Len have changed too, I kind of feel bad for Luka too..._

_Anyway, next chapter will be a bit more productive... XD_

_later guys, thanks for reading! :3_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Miku's POV**

Gumi and I are staying after school to do all the work we missed out on, I am doing some subjects and she is doing other subjects. We decided to do half and half and then just combine our knowledge to get back to our ordinary classes. We are attending counseling too, the school and Mum thought we should. It's helping a little, but not enough. We are also in catch up classes, meaning we get a shorter break. The school decided to do this for those who have been away on vacation or sick leave. but we have been away for months now. It's the next day and Lily is coming to stay with us! I am really happy for once, Lily is the best! And she's pregnant too! Lily and Gakupo have been married for I think two years now. Gakupo and Lily were so cute together when they were dating, but we never see them as much now so it's a shame. It's now 4:30pm and I think Gumi and I should continue this at home. School ended two hours ago. Piko and Teto were so worried when we were gone. We told them what happened and Teto was crying because she looked up to Meiko. Piko was also a friend of Kaito's. Gumi was happy to be back too, just because of Piko. She denies it but I know it's true that she likes him, Kaito knew it too.

"We should get going now Miku, Lily will be home now!"

"Oh yeah! Okay! Let's go then!"

I gather the books I need and Gumi and I leave the library. As we are walking we begin to talk about what we are going to do for the week while Lily is with us, we were thinking about going to the arcade where we always go with her and Gakupo, when we go to the arcade they win heaps so we always go with them. As we are walking out of the school I notice a little girl with black pigtails, she seems to be from the kindergarten class that Rin and Len go to. Gumi and I just stare at her for a while, we are a little confused about the situation. She was just sitting on the swing and kindergarten ends the same time we do, where are her parents? I am feeling a little uneasy around her, she just looks so dark.

"H-hello?"

She looks at me, she has eyes that look like honeycomb. She nods and starts swinging on the swing. I guess she is trying no to look suspicious.

"What are you doing out here alone? Where are you parents?"

She shakes her head, is she an orphan? I am so confused!

"Who are you?"

She hands me a piece of paper, it's a drawing. It looks like a man in a suit, is it her dad? or her uncle? brother? Friend? This makes no sense whatsoever! She points to the woods across the road from us. Isn't that the place where, Kaito and Meiko died? Why does she live there? Or is that where she plays? I don't understand anything, this girl is a complete mystery. She gets another piece of paper out and starts drawing another picture. I tried taking a peek but she shook her head, obviously she wants to finish it first. When she finishes she hands it over to me. Gumi and I look at what she drew with confusion. She drew a house, with trees surrounding it and that same man in the window. He doesn't have a face again. We looked back down but she was gone, there was no trace of her, is this supposed to be a sign?

**Gumi's POV**

Miku and I are finally home after that scene with the little girl, I haven't seen that girl since the first day of school! That was very odd indeed, but we are home now so I guess we should be fine now. I knock on the door and a woman with long blonde hair opens the door. Her shining sapphire eyes sparkle as she opens the door to fins us standing there. "Guys! It's so good to see you! Hello!"

Miku rushes inside to put her bag down and hugs Lily very tightly. It's good to see Miku happy like that again, I missed seeing her get excited over something special. She turns to me and reaches her arm out to give me a hug. I walk over and I am included, for once someone remembers I am here.

"So how are we family?"

"Okay, slowly getting there I guess..."

"Where are Meiko and Kaito? Their sister is here! Call them up!"

"Um, Lily..."

"Yes?"

"I am so sorry to inform you, but Kaito and Meiko were killed..."

"Wh-what? Don't be silly guys!"

"We're sorry..." Miku said with a sad tone in her voice.

Lily's eyes tear up and she shakes her head in disbelief. Lily, Meiko and Kaito were very close with each other, as was Gakupo, but we already told him. Why doesn't Lily know this already? Lily takes a deep breath and walks into the lounge room to sit down. We follow her and sit on the couch with her.

"When did it happen guys?"

"It was a few months ago, Kaito died two months ago and Meiko died three..."

"So they were just, killed? By a car or by a sickness?"

"A killer, a murderer..."

Lily wipes her tears away and sighs. She was obviously not expecting this, but because Luka has been out of the house all day and Mum has been in bed, Lily hasn't known yet. the twins were also told not to speak about it until one of us told Lily. Lily pulls us close and says with enthusiasm. "Well, when there is death, there is also life! Besides, I am due in two weeks!"

"Are you serious?" Miku's jaw dropped, we were shocked!

"Yep! I actually know the gender!"

"You do?!" Miku and I start getting excited.

"Well, would you like to know?"

"Yes tell us!"

"I am having... A baby Girl!"

"Holy crap! Lily that's awesome!"

Miku and I got up and started dancing around, we were going to be aunts! Holy crap! this was the best news I have had in a while! We danced for like five minutes straight, Lily was laughing her head off, the house has never been this jolly since we were all together, a whole family. Mum walks down the stairs and sees Lily on the couch and smiles. Lily was shocked when she saw Mum, in fact we all were, she looked worse than yesterday! But because Lily hadn't seen her since Christmas a few months ago, she was scared. Lily slowly got up and walked over to my Mum.

"What the fuck happened to you!?"

"Manners Lily! The twins are upstairs!"

"I am being dead serious Sanae, what the absolute fuck happened to you?"

"Nothing Lily! What did I say about swearing too?"

"Who cares? Who look awful! You need to go to a hospital! NOW!"

"I'm fine, I just haven't been out of bed for a while-"

"We are going to the hospital! I need a blood test anyway!"

Mum just looked at Miku and I like Lily was going mental but Miku and I nodded our heads, Mum looked so ill it wasn't even funny anymore, she has serious mental issues right now, it's a good thing Lily is headstrong. Lily went to start the car and Mum walked out the door, Miku went upstairs to get the twins and I decided to call Luka to tell her we were going to a hospital. She didn't pick up the first time but I got her the second time.

"Luka?"

"Gumi! hey what is it? I am kind of busy at the moment!"

"Oh, well don't worry too much about this but we are taking Mum to a hospital..."

"What the hell? What happened to Mum Gumi!"

"She looks sick, we are taking her while Lily gets a blood test..."

"Alright then, I'll be at home when you get back maybe, it's hard to say..."

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, just out with Haku, she's a bit upset since what happened to Neru and Kaito..."

"Did they find Neru?"

"No, not yet, I don't know if the Police have found her yet, I bet they gave up to be honest..."

"Oh, tell Haku I'm sorry... I'll see you later okay?"

"Alright see you..."

She hangs up on me and I turn my phone off. I don't want to disturb anyone in the hospital while I'm there. Rin and Len come down the stairs and Miku follows behind them. Miku nods at me and we lead the twins to the car. I jump in beside Len, who is keeping to himself as usual. Rin and Miku are sitting in the back, we have a seven seat car so it's easy to fit in the one car. Lily starts to car and we proceed to the hospital. It's a long trip, about half an hour away. The twins fell asleep half way there, it's getting late too so that doesn't help. We finally arrive at the hospital and we all race out of the car, except for Mum, I don't know what her problem is right now, but she looks like she is dying, I'm kind of scared. We wait for fifteen minutes before a doctor comes for Lily, Lily tells me to keep an eye on Mum until she gets back. We waited for another hour before Lily came back. There was a Nurse waiting at one of the counters, she called Mum's name. Lily helped Mum over to the nurse and the rest of us were just told to sit where we were, in the waiting room. We waited for another half an hour before Lily came out, without Mum this time. She walked over to me and demanded to speak with me, I am so afraid something might be wrong with Mum. Lily takes me outside, it's a little cold outside too.

"Gumi, they ran tests on Sanae, this is very important and nobody, not even Luka is to know!"

"Why are you telling me whatever it is?"

"Because you can handle it, Luka is dealing with depression and this could kill her inside, or give her bad ideas..."

"What happened Lily?" I breath heavily, I know this is bad otherwise Lily would have told everyone...

"Your mother, Sanae-"

"Go on..."

"She took to many anti-depressants and was on the verge of death, but that's what she wanted, I could hear the conversation, she said that she wanted to die and was feeling this way for two weeks now..."

My jaw dropped, I started sweating and I felt shaky, my mother, did she try to kill herself? No! That can't be it! I trust my Mum wouldn't do that, she has children to look after! She can't just leave us like that! Mum isn't that silly! Lily puts her hand on my shoulder and looks me in the eye.

"I know it's hard, but you need to be there for your mother, okay?"

I am starting to get very worried about her, will she die? I don't want her to, Lily guides me back to the waiting room as I am still shaking a little. I look around the corner to see everyone smiling and chatting, I don't want to keep secrets from them, but when I see Rin and Len smiling like they used to, I can't hurt them or I might as well be the killer instead.

_Well I said it would be a bit more productive but this needed to be done, to explain Sanae a little more..._

_Anyway, next chapter is being written right now, it's planned too..._

_So there is no turning back, it's kind of sad actually, my writing is depressing... XD_

_See you later then! 3_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Sanae's POV**

I am sitting down on a seat in the doctor's office, he is talking to me about my current situation of depression. Unfortunately it's not looking too great, but that isn't my fault. I cannot control my emotions anymore, not after I lost my children. I was fine until this all played out. But no, my children had to die like that. They were on the road to success, then they left me here to mourn over them. The doctor has run over many tests and they require I stay here over night. I don't really care about what happens to me anymore, who cares anyway? The doctor returns and sits down. He sighs and shakes his head. He clears his throat and leans forward.

"Miss, Sanae..."

"Yes? What is it?"

"You need to attend an asylum immediately, your behavior is dangerous, especially for your children!"

"So what now?"

"You have a week before we treat you..."

"What are you going to do to me?"

"We are going to help you forget about the deaths, we think it is best you move on..."

"I see, may I see my daughter-in-law?"

"Sure, be quick though..."

I pick myself up and walk out the door. I sigh and head down the hall. I see Lily and my children sitting silently in worry, why did they come with me? Why worry about someone like me? I ask Lily to follow me, she nods and walks over to me. I lead her to the end of the hall with me to talk.

"Lily, I need you to stay with the kids..."

"Where are you going?"

"An asylum, I need help apparently..."

"Sanae, you need to do this, I'm sorry but it's for the best!"

"I can't forget about my children though!"

"You don't need to! but you must move on Sanae!"

"I can't, not after what I have been through-"

"SANAE! SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!"

"We are in a hospital Lily!"

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! LISTEN TO THAT DOCTOR SANAE! DON'T GIVE UP ON YOUR KIDS!"

I look at her with utter disbelief, why would she say something like that? I would never leave my kids like that! Never! She shakes her head and me and sighs.

"Listen, Lily, I can't look after them, I will grow too attached!"

"Well then why don't you just let us adopt them if you don't want to love them like a mother should!"

"I would never leave them like that!"

"You have been Sanae! Luka is their mother now, she is in year twelve now! She doesn't have time!"

"I know, it's just-"

"No! No 'it's just' anything! She doesn't deserve this Sanae!"

"Whatever, I have to stay tonight but I will be home tomorrow, take them home Lily..."

She scrunches her face up and storms off, she storms into the waiting room and gathers everyone up, I feel so guilty, but she's right, I'm a horrible mother. I don't deserve children, or anyone.

**Gumi's POV**

I am in the car right now sitting next to Miku, the car is silent except for the radio and Lily going through angst in the front. Lily gets frustrated easily but it's worse now since she's pregnant. I turn around to see the twins fast asleep in the back, we'll keep them home tomorrow, Lily can look after them while we go to school. I don't know what to tell Luka when we get back, hopefully she will understand. We arrive in our drive-way and Lily storms out of the car. Miku and I look at each other like that was out of the ordinary. We wake up the twins and take them inside to bed, we ate at the hospital so we don't need to worry about dinner. Miku takes them upstairs and tucks them into bed. I decided to wander around the house and think about Mu for a bit. is she okay? Will the doctors help her? Suddenly I start hearing little sighs of pain. they seem to be coming from the bathroom. I walk over to the bathroom door and place my ear against it. I check to see if the door is locked, it's open. I burst through the door to see the most horrific sight, Luka is holding a razor. There are cuts all up her wrist, some on her thighs too. I just look at her in disbelief, I don't know what to think of her anymore.

"Luka!"

"It's not what it-"

"You moron! Don't use that on your wrists! give me that!"

I try snatching it off her but she won't let go. I am forcefully trying to grab it but she is holding onto it like it's her child, like it's a drug. She starts crying, then it turns into sobbing. I snatch it off her but the blade pierces into my hand. It's a small cut but it really hurts. She looks at the blade and starts breathing heavily.

"You can't do that to yourself! I am hiding all the knives and sharp objects I can find, you need help!"

"NO! Leave me alone I am not hurting anybody!"

"You are hurting yourself!"

"What does it matter to you? Or to anybody?"

"Luka you are my sister! I have every right to care about you!"

"But you don't-"

"YES WE DO! We all do Luka!"

"Give it back! I'm not finished!"

"You have done enough, no more! I won't see you like this!"

"But-"

"I refuse to watch you fall into depression like mother!"

She sniffles and stands up. She looks me in the eye, her soft blue eyes are red and watery, she looks like she will never get better, ever. She races out the door and into her bedroom. I run after her hoping she doesn't have anything else in her room. I try opening the door but Luka is pushing against it.

"Let me in Luka!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Just let me in!"

"NO! I HATE YOU AND I HATE MYSELF!"

"What are you saying? I am your sister!"

"LET GO GUMI! PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU!"

I eventually push the door open and I look in her room, there is blood on the carpet, razors on her desk and pictures of Kaito and Meiko. It's hell, in it's finest.

_One week later_

**Sanae's POV**

I am home, my doctor said that my depression will most likely never go away, but it's not going to bother me much longer. Rin and Len are out at kindergarten, Miku and Gumi are at school. Luka has gone to counseling too. Lily went out for a blood test, it's me now, alone. I can finish what I started. I have been lying in bed all day again, I said a heartwarming goodbye to the twins today. I told Rin and Len that no matter what happens I will always love them. But you know what? That doesn't matter anyway. they will be fine without me anyway. I didn't see Luka leave and I was on bad terms with her, and that will last forever now. Lily told me not to give up, but the pain is eating me alive.

It's time, I must write my letter.

**_To whoever this may concern,_**

**_I hate everything this world has given me, all but my family._**

**_I love my family and I love my home, but this has gone far enough._**

**_Whoever finds me here is probably going to wonder why I did this._**

**_But it's time I settle this once and for all._**

**_I have been cursed, and I will end that curse now._**

**_To Gumi, Miku, Luka, Rin and Len, I love you._**

**_To Lily, take care of these kids, never leave them, ever._**

**_Goodbye, If you still care for me,_**

**_Sanae._**

**Normal POV**

The sad and lonely woman stands on a stool she had once used as a stand for her growing children to see their faces in the mirror. She looks at the ceiling, this is where she will leave. She says her last words.

"I love my children, I would do anything for them, I am doing this for them, so that they can move on."

The woman sheds her last tear and jumps from the stool, the long rope catches her neck.

_She hangs from the roof, lifeless._

**Gumi's POV**

I arrive home early from school, alone. Miku is at the library, Lily is at the hospital and she took the twins with her. I open the door and call out to see if Mum was to answer, but I hear nothing. She must be sleeping, I go upstairs and stand outside her door. I knock once, but there is no answer. I knock again a second time and yell out to her. I knock a third time, nothing. I slowly turn the door knob.

**Normal POV**

Gumi opens the door and slowly walks in, she looks up to the ceiling, she sees a woman hanging from a piece of rope. She starts to shake, sweat, until she screams in fear. She looks up at the lifeless body and calls her name. But Gumi's words cannot be heard, Sanae is dead.

_Sorry guys for making this one depressing..._

_Sanae died not just because of Meiko and Kaito, but because she felt like she was left to cry alone._

_I am sorry for making some of you sad, but if you were a parent would you do this?_

_I wouldn't, but most people would._

_Anyway, next chapter is coming up._

_Thanks for reading this one._


End file.
